Batalla ganada
by elisabe
Summary: trafalgar D. Law se encuentra en un barco de locos, luego de hacer alianza con cierto monito (luffy), sus emociones cambian y se deja llevar por la sonrisa de su aliado
1. Chapter 1

**bueno es mi primer fic que escribo en esta pagina, espero que les guste siempre quise escribir sobre un lawxluffy me encanta esa pareja, igual habrá un poco de zoroxsanji, creo que me emocione demasiado y lo hice un poco largo XD**

 **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a eiichiro oda y sin mas que decir pues lean**

El día no había comenzado nada normal ni tranquilo, pero cuando trafalgar law se levantó nunca imagino que iba a terminar el día dejándose besar por esos suaves labios que tanto deseaba, sentía las manos del contrario fuertemente agarrado alrededor de su cuello, eso hizo que sonriera de manera ladina sobre el beso. Law solo se preguntaba cómo había llegado a esto.

Pues todo comenzó temprano, Trafalgar law se había despertado con una canción que comenzó a sonar desde la parte superior del barco, en esos momentos se encontraba recostado contra la pared en el cuarto que le habían ofrecido, esa era un punto a favor de esa tripulación, el barco era espacioso, o al menos lo suficiente para poder caminar sin la posibilidad de encontrar a alguien si así se lo proponía. Pero fuera de eso extrañaba la tranquilidad del submarino y la profesionalidad de su tripulación, los mugiwaras eran un tanto extravagantes a la hora de desarrollar cualquier actividad.

Suspiro frustrado, pero no tenía otra opción si quería vencer a doflamingo, si quería cobrar venganza por aquel hombre que lo salvo y le devolvió la sonrisa. Se levantó, si bien aún era temprano para el desayuno en ese barco, aun podía pasear sin interrupciones de algún miembro. Cuando dio más de unos pasos vio una habitación de la cual no se había percatado antes y entro, en ella descubrió una biblioteca, sonrió sin poder evitarlo, esa clase de lugares le recordaban cuando era niño, cuando todavía estudia medicina con sus padres.

\- Pero que sorpresa que estés aquí- dijo nami que junto con robin se encontraban con uno libros en una esquina alejada

\- Solo estaba paseando- dijo secamente law, dispuesto a coger un libro y marcharse de ahí

\- Ya, igual quería hablar contigo, en este barco tenemos reserva de ropa si quieres puedes coger algo- le dijo nami sonriendo. Law se lo pensó un poco no sería mala idea cambiarse- serán diez mil berris- continuo nami más alegre que antes. Robin solo disfrutaba el espectáculo de como se le estaba formando un tic en el ojo de law

Trafalgar cogió un libro en la sección de medicina y se marchó, pero escucho la voz de la navegante indicándole la dirección del guardarropa. Quizás se equivocó al pensar que no se encontraría con nadie, el día no había comenzado muy bien.

Luffy se había levantado temprano para sorpresa de los mugiwaras más madrugadores, así que cuando entro por la puerta de la cocina gritando "sanji comida", sorprendió a un espadachín que estaba tomando saque en la encimera de la cocina.

\- LUFFY NO GRITES TAN TEMPRANO! - Dijo el espadachín golpeando a su capitán

\- Zoro, tú también te levantaste temprano shishishi- se rio luffy sentándose al costado de zoro mientras giraba en su asiento

\- Ten esto y espera a los demás - dijo sanji poniéndole una jarra enorme de jugo delante de luffy. El capitán mostro una enorme sonrisa y comenzó a tomarlo encantado

\- Genial, desde ahora me voy a levantar temprano todos los días- dijo el capitán con estrellitas en los ojos. Sanji sonrió, sabía que a luffy le parecía delicioso todo lo que probara pero igual le hacía feliz que su capitán alabara su comida como si fuera un niño.

\- yo preferiría dormir que tomar esa cosa -dijo zoro mirando hacia otro lado

\- ¿qué dijisteis marimo?- los ojos de sanji lanzaban chispas- metete conmigo pero no critiques mi comida

\- ya zoro, no hagas molestar a sanji, hoy se ve contento- le regaño luffy - además sino quieres comer ahorita ¿qué haces tan temprano en la cocina?

\- Solo quería un poco de sake- gruño zoro desviando su mirada incomodo- como ya estaba despierto se me ocurrió venir para acá.

\- sanji quiero carne, mucha carne - reclamo el monito ignorando a zoro. Este a su vez tuvo un tic en su ojo bueno

\- PARA QUE ME PREGUNTAS SI NO ME VAS A ESCUCHAR! - Grito zoro molesto

\- Jajajaja lo siento - se rio su capitán, zoro solo tuvo que suspirar e intentar que no le afectaran las palabras de ese monito que tenía por capitán- ya se - dijo luffy llegándole la iluminación- estas molesto porque sanji me hizo un dibujito encima de mi jugo y seguro a ti te tiro la botella

Sanji le había puesto el símbolo de los mugiwaras encima de su jugo para consentir a su capitán, así que solo atino a sonreír con lo dicho por luffy.

\- serás cabron - gruño zoro rompiendo la botella que tenía en la mano

\- ya marimo la próxima te hago un dibujito también- le dijo sanji sonriéndole divertido por la situación, si el marimo quería un diseño solo tenía que pedirlo

Zoro solo gruño algo que no se entendió correctamente, pero estaban seguros de escuchar algo como que no le importaba lo que hiciera

En ese momento, Law había entrado a la cocina con una ropa más casual y con su distinguido gorro de lunares en la mano (si, law había perdido contra nami), el trio monstruoso se quedó mirándolo con interés, pero fue zoro el que no le quito la mirada de encima, mientras law tomaba asiento en el sofá cerca de la mesa ignorando intencionadamente a los miembros de esa tripulación.

\- Un poco más y no lo reconozco - susurro el espadachín ligeramente confundido, despegando por fin su mirada del cirujano

\- oe zoro, ¿porque te quedas viendo fijamente a Torao?- pregunto su capitán, inclinando levemente su cabeza con un puchero, Torao era su invitado y quería que el cirujano solo jugara con él, así que no admitiría que otro de sus nakamas mostraran interés en el capitán aliado. Vio de reojo como sanji también se había dado cuenta de ese detalle y no parecía nada contento, trato de pensar cual podría ser la molestia de su nakama, pero en eso trafalgar se removió algo incómodo con su libro en manos.

La cabeza de Sanji parecía una tormenta, no lo podía creer, el espadachín se estaba interesando en alguien aparte de sus nakamas, más que interés podría notar curiosidad en su mirada, le molestaba en sobremanera que ese idiota se interesara por alguien así. Sanji era de esas personas que apreciaba mucho a las personas que lo rodeaban, por eso mismo cuando alguien entraba a esa zona de confort de manera abrupta, ganaba automáticamente su desconfianza, él sabía que zoro no era muy apto para sociabilizar, ya que solo se centraba en entrenar, por eso solo se permitía compartir el corazón del espadachín con alguien, y ese alguien era su capitán porque más que saber que zoro lo respetaba, sabía que también le tenía un gran cariño, así que cuando el monito se tiraba encima del espadachín y lo usaba de caballito solo lo dejaba hacer, por eso tenía que hacer algo, quizás ese día iba a cambiar el menú del desayuno, se le antojo hacer miles de platillos con pan incluidos en ellos. Pero luego de pensar en eso se arrepintió, él era un gran cocinero y no iba a dejar que alguien tenga quejas de su comida, es más se iba a esmerar en el desayuno de ese día; se dio vuelta y comenzó a prepararlo con más esmero. Luffy y zoro solo veían como salía fuego alrededor de sanji, y les salió una gotita en sus cabezas sin saber que le pasaba al cocinero esa mañana.

Por su parte law no se enteraba de la conmoción que se estaba produciendo a un lado, solo quería terminar el libro que hace unos momentos le habría cogido de la estantería de la biblioteca de ese barco, estaba realmente interesado en ello, no todos los días podía encontrar un libro con información de la cual no tuviera conocimiento, lo que más le intrigaba es que estaba escrito a mano y faltaban algunas páginas por terminar.

\- OIIIII TORAO - llamo la atención luffy - ¿qué estás leyendo?

\- un libro de medicina que saque de la biblioteca- le respondí law sin despegar la mirada del libro. Luffy al no obtener su atención como quería, se acercó a law y se sentó a su costado, pero no lo hizo como una persona normal, claro que no, él tenía que estirar sus brazos y lanzarse por el aire aunque estuviera a unos cuantos pasos, cayendo de mala manera encima de law, este solo atino a levantar el libro para que no lo estropee, luffy se echó de largo y coloco su cabeza sobre las piernas de law y sonrió triunfante.

\- Mugiwara~ya ¿podrías moverte? - le susurro law con toda la calma que pudo, se sentía extraño al tenerlo cerca de esa manera, mientras que el otro se veía sonriente, es mas no se veía con intención alguna de querer moverse.

\- No quiero, así me siento cómodo- dijo luffy como si eso resolviera todo- quizás podamos leer juntos

Sanji y zoro no se perdían nada de la conversación que estaba teniendo su capitán, ya que aunque era cierto que su capitán tenía la misma actitud infantil de siempre, algo en su manera actual delataba cierta fijación en law como lo demostraba su reciente interés por la lectura. Como los buenos nakamas que eran, no se iban a meter en los asuntos de su capitán, ellos lo apoyarían siempre en su decisión, solo querían averiguar hasta qué punto llegaba el interés de luffy hacia su nuevo amigo y cuan reciproco era este interés para saber si necesitara ayuda o si podría resolverlo solo.

\- No creo que te guste- razono law, tenerlo así encima de sus piernas ya no le estaba molestando tanto, es más le estaba naciendo las ganas de posar sus manos por el cabello del monito, pero no lo hacía, consciente de que el cocinero y el espadachín les estaban prestando demasiada atención por alguna razón

\- ummm, pero lo que escribe chopper seguro debe ser interesante- renegó luffy- además si tú lo lees conmigo seguro me gusta

\- ¿el escribió este libro?- pregunto law, esa era la razón por la cual ese libro no estaba terminado

\- bueno lo escribe robin pero chopper es que le dicta todas sus aventuras- dijo luffy- a que es impresionante nuestro doctor

\- Por eso hay información que nunca he visto - dijo pensativo law, le parecía divertido ver que aún le faltaba aprender aún mas

\- Tienes una cara graciosa ahorita- le sonrió luffy que seguía cómodamente echado en sus piernas, law no pudo hacer otra cosa que devolverle la sonrisa, la inocencia de ese monito le hacía arder su corazón, le hacía sentir cómodo - deberías sonreír más seguido- continuo luffy tocando el rostro de law- me gusta verte así, te ves feliz.

\- parece que hoy todos nos hemos levantado temprano- dijo robin sonriendo junto a nami, ambas habían decidido ir a desayunar aun sabiendo que era temprano y no pensaron ver gente aparte de sanji cocinando

Law se separó automáticamente de luffy parándose y botando a luffy al piso

\- Voy a devolver este libro- anuncio law saliendo de la cocina. Los demás lo siguieron con la vista, para todos eran obvio que pasaba algo entre los capitanes

\- ya vamos a servir el desayuno- le anuncio sanji lo suficiente alto para que lo escuche law

\- Siii- se emocionó luffy levantándose del suelo- me muero de hambre

\- Ya que la mayoría se han levantado temprano vamos a adelantar el desayuno- dijo sanji sonriendo mientras comenzaba a servir los platillos en la mesa- luffy ve por los que faltan para poder comenzar

Luffy salió corriendo mientras gritaba que el desayuno estaba listo, ante esto brook que estaba tocando una melodía paro y los que estaban durmiendo cayeron de la cama por el escándalo. De un momento a otro la cocina se llenó y por fin comenzó el tan esperado desayuno por luffy, con muchas risas, robo de comida y miradas suspicaces por parte de algunos hacia los capitanes. Todos ellos decidieron que luffy podía lidiar sin problemas ese asunto, al menos había uno en esa rara relación que se daba cuenta de sus sentimientos.

\- Wooo, estoy lleno- exclamo luffy estirándose

\- Luffy vamos a jugar afuera - grito el renito, como se acaba de levantar estaba lleno de energías

\- Vamos- dijo luffy corriendo afuera, los demás también se dispusieron a retirarse a sí que siguieron el ejemplo de su capitán y salieron de la cocina excepto sanji.

Los mugiwaras estaban realizando sus típicas tareas en el barco, los revoltosos del barco estaban haciendo más bulla de la acostumbrada, luego vino un grito triunfante y ussop acerco baldes con varios globos a los tripulantes que se encontraban alrededor, law que también se encontraba cerca apoyado en el borde viendo el mar también recibió una buena porción de globos. Law se agacho y cogió uno, descubriendo que estaban llenos de agua. Este no sabía para que todos necesitarían esta cantidad descomunal de globos (que ingenuo nos resultó trafalgar)

Luffy no se contuvo más y grito "guerra de globos", y a una velocidad asombrosa comenzó a tirar globos a todos los que se encontraban presentes, ussop también entro a la carga, si luffy era violento pues ussop era certero, franky usaba su metralleta pero en vez de balas disparaba globos, robin con ayuda de su poder también formo parte de ese grupo de locos, choper intentaba hacer frente a los demás pero estaba saliendo más lastimado que acertando a disparar, nami al ver la dirección de este "pequeño juego" decidió poner distancia, escondiéndose por unos momentos en los arboles de su querida bellemere- san . Era un hecho los mugiwaras habían comenzado una guerra. Los únicos que no estaban presentes eran sanji que estaba en la cocina y zoro que todos suponían se encontraba entrenando en el cuarto de vigía como siempre.

Law no sabía si sorprenderse o comenzar asustarse por lo que pasaba a su alrededor, el solo quería pasar un momento tranquilo para poner en orden sus pensamientos, pero se dio cuenta de que en esa nave de locos el único lugar seguro era su habitación, cuando decidió seguir el ejemplo de la navegante sucedió lo impensable, un globo se estrelló contra su nuca.

Este no supo cómo reaccionar, pero efectivamente no iba a responder al ataque, no claro que no, él nunca iba a rebajarse a ese nivel. Luego sintió otro golpe en su abdomen, levanto la vista y vio a luffy que le estaba dirigiendo otro globo hacia él, claro, nadie de esa tripulación se hubiera atrevido a dispararle a excepción del capitán. Luffy sonrió abiertamente cuando escucho un room y vio desviado el tercer globo que iba dirigido para el ojeroso, se alegró mucho que law se había puesto a jugar con ellos, y entonces comenzó la verdadera guerra entre los dos capitanes (y para ser sinceros law estaba ganando), ambos capitas tenían sonrisas en el rostro, uno más sádico que el otro. Los mugiwaras se quedaron viendo la batalla principal y al ver que no podían atacar a law, todos se pusieron de acuerdo con tirarle solamente a luffy, lo cual vieron que ante tan potencia de agua se le hacía más difícil disparar

-Me siento débil-se quejó-siento que mis fuerzas me abandonan

Y cayo rendido al suelo, todos voltearon a ver a ussop, este se rio, ya que había colocado agua de mar en los globos cosa que les daba ventaja ante los usuarios, comprendieron que al atacar todos al mismo tiempo al capitán este no aguanto mas

Cuando nami vio que todos estaban jadeando y que habían dado tregua a su guerra salió de su escondite, vio el cielo y las nubes presentes, y presintió un cambio en el aire- chicos vayan a cambiarse, en cualquier momento va a comenzar a nevar. Haciendo caso del consejo, se marcharon para ponerse abrigos. Todos menos law que se sentó sobre el columpio mientras veía el destrozo que se había ocasionado, además de que luffy también seguía ahí, se había apoyado contra en mástil principal colocando sus brazos detrás de su cabeza. Ninguno de los dos hablo, solo permanecieron en silencio disfrutando de la compañía del otro, pero no era un silencio incomodo, era una espera que ambos habían pactado mentalmente. Luego de unos minutos la nieve comenzó a caer, no era una ventisca fuerte, solo copos de nieve que comenzaron a cubrir todo a su alrededor.

\- Me gusta la nieve- dijo luffy sintiendo los copos derritiendo en su rostro, mientras law también hacia el intento de cogerlos con su mano

\- umm, me trae recuerdos - susurro law, intentando no pensar en el pasado, en el niño que caminaba llorando mientras dejaba atrás a la persona que más quería, trafalgar solo cerro su mano con fuerza

\- pues a mí también me trae recuerdos, cuando me pediste ser tu aliado también estaba nevando - sonrió luffy a un aturdido law, la sonrisa de luffy siempre lo tranquilizaba, le hacía creer que él todavía podía cambiar las cosas, quizás podría cambiar sus recuerdos por unos más agradables, no podía borrar su pasado, pero podría pensar en buenos momentos en lugar de atormentarse, antes de que pudiera contestarle a luffy, este comenzó a hablar de nuevo

\- en la isla donde vive hancock, también nieva mucho- recordó luffy - cuando entrenaba con rayleigh constantemente me perdía enterrado en ella

\- Sabes mugiwara ya, me da curiosidad como conseguiste la amistad de la emperatriz pirata- lo cuestiono law, la primera vez que law vio a la shishibukai se sorprendió mucho, pero no fue por su gran belleza (porque admitámoslo hancock es una belleza y law no es ningún ciego), él se sorprendió por lo preocupada que esta se mostraba hacia mugiwara, recordó que lo primero que le paso por la cabeza fue como ese idiota lo había logrado, hasta esos momentos la información que tenia de la shishibukai era que aborrecía a los hombres

-Ahhh hancock, me cae muy bien me ha ayudado mucho- la sonrisa de luffy parecía que iba a salirse de su rostro

\- No te pregunte eso, sino como se volvieron amigos- gruño law, el solo dijo la palabra amigos porque sabía que mugiwara seguro entendía así

\- Oh, es porque ella es muy buena- le respondió luffy

\- Pero ella odia a los hombres- le contradijo law, se estaba cansando, por una extraña razón que no comprendía odiaba que siguiera alabando a la shishibukai

\- Eso no tiene nada que ver - la mirada de luffy se tornó seria- hancock es buena y es todo lo que vi en ella, el pasado de los demás no es importante para mí ya que no siempre somos los responsables de ello.

Luffy nunca necesito saber el pasado de ninguno de sus nakamas, sabía que todos tenían un pasado que no siempre es fácil compartir, el solo quería vivir en el ahora y disfrutar al máximo de la vida, por eso quería ser el rey de los piratas, para ser el hombre más libre de todos

Las palabras de luffy rompieron algo en el interior de law, claro que ese mono que tenia de aliado tenía razón, hasta el mismo tenía un pasado turbulento del que nunca hablo con nadie y que tampoco pensaba contar. Se sintió atraído automáticamente por mugiwara, ese chico solo hacía que se rompieran barreras que formaba a su alrededor, no podía dejar de pensar en la sonrisa honesta que siempre mostraba. Pero había algo que todavía le molestaba, la forma que hablo sobre el pasado de hancock le hacía pensar que mugiwara lo tenía presente y eso solo significaría que se lo había contado, eso solo hizo que su molestia se acrecentara. ¿Por qué el monito se sonreía de esa manera cuando hablaba de ella? ¿Por qué se ponía tan serio al defenderla? ¿Qué tipo de relación habían formado en esos dos años que pasaron? Lo único que hacía era atormentarse con esas preguntas

\- ¿Mugiwara~ya, que clase de relación tienes con ella? - le pregunto law, el solo quería saber hasta dónde podía afectar eso su alianza (o eso es lo que él quería creer).

Luffy no le contesto y al no obtener respuesta se paró y le removió el hombro para que no pudiera esquivar la pregunta, pero en ese momento se dio cuenta que mugiwara se había quedado completamente dormido. El capitán de los mugiwaras al levantarse temprano y luego tener una guerra con sus madamas cayó en un profundo sueño, que lo comprobaba la pequeña burbuja que le salía por la nariz. A law le salió una venita en la frente listo para matar luffy pero luego se resignó, no podría hacer nada contra él, estaba comprobado que no se podía combatir contra la estupidez.

Deberías escuchar cuando alguien te habla hasta el final mugiwara~ya - suspiro law, viendo derrotado como su acompañante se había quedado profundamente dormido en esa posición tan extraña, la nieve seguía cayendo así que coloco su gorro de lunares encima de la cabeza de luffy, ya que este al menos se veía más abrigador que el del otro capitán.

\- ¿Quién hubiera dicho que el cirujano de la muerte tuviera corazón? - exclamo divertida robin, que había aparecido prácticamente de la nada, sobresaltando a law. Este se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba cambiada y que los demás seguro ya iban a regresar, por lo cual pensó que él también podría ponerse algo más abrigador, así que ignoro la burla dispuesto a marcharse

\- Si te preguntas por la relación de luffy con la emperatriz pirata, pues ella está enamorada de el- contesto robin con una sonrisa a la pregunta de law- ella a diferencia de otros no niega lo que siente en su corazón

Law se cabreo al máximo y mando todo a la mierda, tenía que aceptarlo no solo le molestaba el hecho de que Nico robin le estuviera lanzando esa mirada superior como si ella lo supiera todo, ni que supiera como se estaba engañando al esconder sus sentimientos. No, a él lo que le molestaba era que la emperatriz pirata estuviera detrás de luffy, porque tenía que aceptarlo, se había enamorado, quien hubiera dicho que al cirujano de la muerte le habrían robado el corazón.

\- Lo que yo siento por mugiwara no es asunto tuyo- le reto law cansado de ocultar sus sentimientos- ni que fueras su familia

\- De verdad crees que a Ace le hubiera gustado que su hermanito saliera con alguien con la palabra muerte escrita en su mano- le indago nami divertida, law se comenzó a desesperar, porque los miembros de esta tripulación aparecían del aire, es más porque tenían que contestar preguntas que no les habían preguntado.

\- Portgas ya no tendría que reclamarme nada, hasta donde tengo entendido estaba en una relación con el primer oficial de la tripulación de shirohige- dijo law cansado del fastidioso interrogatorio. Vio con regocijo como esas palabras sorprendieron a las entrometidas de las nakamas de luffy pero lo disimularon bien.

\- Quizás suene duro, pero hicken no Ace ya no está aquí- argumento Law con tono frio- todos hemos perdido alguien importante en el pasado

-Quizás lo único que quieres es que todo salga como tú quieras- dijo robin pensativa, si law pensaba que se libraba de familiares , estaba equivocado, a luffy aún le quedaba otro hermano aún más sobreprotector que Ace, aunque ni siquiera el tuviera conocimiento de eso.

Para que quede claro mi capitán nunca sería un simple calentón o simple curiosidad- exclamo nami apoyando a robin

Trafalgar respiro tres veces profundamente, no podía creer que le estuvieran insinuando que iba a tener una relación con el monito, era cierto que le gustaba y podía admitirlo delante de esas entrometidas, pero eso no significaba que fuera a declararse o someterse a sus sentimientos, además de que no tenía idea de lo luffy pensara

\- Si su interés es su capitán, no se preocupen yo nunca intentaría algo con el- dijo law marchándose por fin de ese lugar. Las chicas no le dijeron nada más ni intentaron detenerlo, ellas sabían que law no tenía escapatoria, luffy ya había puesto su mirada en él y como todos sus nakamas sabían, no había fuerza que lo detuviera de su objetivo. Así que ellas también se marcharon y dejaron a su capitán soñar bajo la nieve.

Luffy se encontraba sentado junto a la borda, tenía el gorro de law en sus manos, cuando despertó se encontraba solo con mucho frio, ya no había nieve alrededor pero sentía su cabeza cálida, al tocarla se dio cuenta que tenía el gorro de law. De eso ya había pasado todo una tarde, ya se veía el sol queriéndose ocultar. Trafalgar no había ido a almorzar, se quedó en su cuarto así que no pudo devolvérselo.

\- ¿qué te pasa?- le pregunto sanji sentándose a su lado

\- ¿te puedo preguntar algo?- luffy se veía pensativo, sanji encendió un cigarrillo dispuesto a escucharlo

\- Claro- le dijo sanji

-¿Cómo sabes que alguien te corresponde?- le dijo luffy sonrojándose levemente, a sanji le pareció adorable ver a su capitán en esa situación, se rasco la cabeza, por mucho que quisiera ayudarlo no sabía cómo explicarle

\- Ya le dijisteis algo a esa persona- le pregunto sanji

-Pues no-dijo luffy frunciendo el ceño-pero quiero saber cómo se siente primero, no quisiera que se sintiera incomodo conmigo luego- inconscientemente apretó el gorro que tenía en sus manos

-y desde cuando le tienes miedo a algo- se extrañó sanji-sabes luffy te voy a decir algo importante así que préstame atención- vio como luffy lo miraba expectante- tú no tienes por qué temerle a nada, solo se tú mismo con esa persona, créeme cuando te digo que nadie se podría resistir a ti, no podrían decirte no

-¿De verdad?- luffy le miraba con ojos en forma de estrellita-¿enserio tengo ese superponer?

Sanji solo alcanzo a reírse, no sabía si se había dejado entender claramente, pero si eso hacía que recobrara la sonrisa pues el tenia superponerse

\- claro luffy, solo inténtalo- le dijo sanji mientras le acariciaba la cabeza como si fuera perrito, el capitán solo se dejó hacer y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de su cocinero.

-Qué bonita escena-dijo zoro pero por su tono no parecía que le pareciera lindo lo que veía, luffy se rio al ver la expresión de zoro. Este se había acercado de un momento a otro y al ver a su capitán y al cocinero juntos no pudo evitar acercarse

-Sanji me quiere mucho-dijo luffy abrazando a su cocinero- no puede decirme no

\- ¿de verdad?-dijo zoro mirando fijamente a sanji. El cocinero se estaba riendo por lo dicho por luffy, como si fuera su broma personal. Sintió como sus nervios colapsaban

\- ya, lo siento zoro no te pongas así- le dijo luffy dejando de reír. Zoro frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada más

-Bueno luffy me voy, piensa lo que te dije quieres- le dijo sanji parándose, paso al lado de zoro pero este no se movió

-Zoro deja de parecer molesto, si quieres también puedo jugar contigo- dijo luffy tirándose encima de zoro pegado a su espalda, zoro se lo intento sacar pero parecía un mono que no quería soltar a su mamá. Sanji sonrió ante la escena, todo estaba bien después de todo.

Una figura había visto todo lo ocurrido, se sintió incomodo por todo lo que vio, no sabía nada de luffy, sabía de antemano que él se llevaba bien con todos sus nakamas, pero verlo abrazado por su cocinero y luego lanzarse encima de su segundo al mando, se preguntó cuáles serían sus verdaderos sentimientos. Trafalgar espero que el monito se quedara solo para acercarse, el espadachín se había ido casi enseguida que el cocinero, lo que hizo más sencilla la espera, igual se esperó un momento para ver que nadie más se acercara, pero no fue necesario ya que luffy se dio cuenta de su presencia antes.

\- Torao, te iba a buscar quería darte tu gorro- dijo luffy acercándose a donde estaba el ojeroso, cuando ya se encontraba al frente de él, le coloco el gorro al más alto lo que hizo que se pusiera de puntillas quedando muy cerca de el- gracias

\- No te preocupes, estaba nevando y hacia frio- dijo law mirando a otro lado, levemente turbado por la cercanía del menor, pero de todas maneras decidió interrogarlo por la escena anterior

-me estaba preguntando que paso con tus nakamas hace un rato- le dijo el ojeroso rascándose detrás de la nuca- siempre eres así con ellos

-ahhh pues la verdad me gusta molestar a zoro, es muy celoso- le dijo el más bajo tranquilamente- sanji también lo es pero no conmigo a diferencia de zoro, sanji sabe que yo quiero a zoro pero no de esa manera

Law lo miro intrigado- ¿qué quieres decir?

\- ohh ellos están juntos desde hace un tiempo- dijo luffy como si le estuviera diciendo que el día era soleado o que tenía hambre, lo hizo ver simple, law solo lo miro sorprendido, no eso no podría ser, el monito seguro estaba confundido

\- ¿sabes que es estar juntos verdad? - le pregunto law mirándolo fijamente, este niño inocente, no podría pensar en esas cosas ¿cierto?

\- claro que se- dijo molesto luffy formando un puchero- pero ellos no nos han contado nada así que no lo menciones- le dijo mientras le ponía un dedo sobre los labios, law solo pensó que se estaba burlando de el

-Esto no es gracioso mugiwara- le dijo law fuera de si

-No estoy bromeando, ellos son pareja-aclaro el menor-creo que comenzaron cuando nos encontráramos después de estos dos años, quizás con la distancia ya no pudieron ocultar lo que sienten

-Bueno no lo creería hasta que lo vea-dijo burlonamente law, a lo que luffy lo tomo como desafío

-Torao ¿puedes hacerme un favor?-le pregunto luffy poniéndole cara de perrito triste, law no pudo resistir a esa cara que estaba poniendo así que acepto

-¿Puedes transportarnos a la sala donde está la pecera? quiero mostrarte algo-luffy le puso la sonrisa más inocente del mundo así que acepto y los transporto un piso más abajo, lo que vio en esa sala no lo iba a poder olvidar nunca.

Law palideció al darse cuenta de la situación en la cual se encontraba en estos momentos, mugiwara solo se reía socarronamente en silencio, lo había ocultado detrás del sofá pero podía observar ( y lo peor es que también podía escuchar ) como ronronoa y kuroashi se entregaban en el sofá opuesto a ellos, no podía creer que el monito le haya traído ahí para darle una lección, solo quería salir de ahí lo mas rápido posible; en estos momentos sanji se encontraba sin camisa mientras zoro estaba sobre el besándole ardientemente en el cuello, podía escuchar como sanji suspiraba el nombre del contrario en su oído de manera sugerente, eso pareció incitar a zoro que restregó su entrepierna contra el muslo del otro, que le provocó un fuerte gemido. Eso fue todo lo que podría admitir por ese día se dijo mentalmente agarrando la muñeca de luffy dispuesto a salir de ahí, el monito solo escucho un suave room para saber que su pequeña travesura había llegado a su final.

Luffy vio a su alrededor y se dio cuenta que se encontraba en el puesto de vigía donde normalmente zoro dormía, se encontraba sentado frente a un law levemente alterado, se dio cuenta que el más alto no iba a ser capaz de hablar por un rato, así que puso su mejor cara de aburrimiento y se dispuso a verlo pasear por aquella pequeña habitación, había sido culpa suya por dudar de él, el no mentía. Luego de unos cinco minutos en los cuales law no parecía que iba a cambiar de expresión y el nivel de aburrimiento de luffy llegara a su máximo nivel, decidió dar fin a ese tedioso paseíto.

-Torao- gimió luffy de aburrimiento- ya paso

Law se quedó quieto y vio a luffy, ya no sabía que pensar sobre ese niño, era cierto que lo quería, pensó que al ser tan inocente su amor no sería correspondido, pero luego de ver lo que le enseño ya no creía en que este niño fuera tan inocente, le atormentaba tener esperanza porque de esa manera no podía negar más lo que sentía.

Luffy no entendía porque law se veía tan afectado, no le gustaba verlo de esa forma, a él le gustaba Torao y solo quería escuchar que el contrario también lo quería, nunca pensó que una broma lo pusiera de esa manera, así que decidió que no había mejor momento de probar lo que sanji le dijo, siguió el consejo de sanji y decidió ser el mismo demostrando sus sentimientos, así que sonrió, se acercó a law, cogió su rostro atrayéndolo hacia él y lo beso. Y así fue como llegamos al comienzo, con law siendo besado de manera torpe y apasionada por su aliado.

Law no podía creer que estaba siendo besado por luffy, el sentía las manos del menor jugar con su cabello, el ojeroso se olvidó de todo y se dejó llevar, respondió el beso con ganas y cogió al más bajo de la cintura para sentirlo más cerca. Los dos se dejaron llevar y sin darse cuenta llegaron hasta el asiento y luffy cayo sentado con law encima de él, el beso se intensifico mas y solo se separaron un poco para recuperar el aire. Tenían las frentes juntas con las respiraciones agitadas, viendo en los ojos contrarios la misma pasión.

\- Se mi nakama- susurro luffy dejando helado al capitán

Luffy sintió como law se había quedado quieto, así que se separó un poco para poder saber que le pasaba

-Lo nuestro no tiene futuro- le susurro law

-¿Porque?- le cuestiono luffy, no podía entender porque no podían estar juntos

 _Porque si quiero que mi venganza se realice no puedo estar atado a nada_ \- pensó law - mugiwara~ya somos piratas, y nuestra relación es de aliados, luego de eso vamos a ir por caminos distintos, además esto es como dijo tu nakama, las mayoría de los alianzas terminan en traición

\- Yo forme la alianza porque te consideraba mi amigo, porque confió en ti- renegó el capitán

Law había ganado la confianza del monito sin esperarla, pero él no se engañaba, el confiaba en todos

-Te quiero Torao, y no como quería a Ace o a alguien que haya conocido, cuando no te veo siento un vacío dentro de mí, no es hambre y yo lo sé porque aunque coma todo lo que ponen delante de mí no me lleno, y aunque te tengo cerca de mi te siento lejos y aunque no lo puedo creer duele, duele más que un golpe de mi abuelo, si eso no es amor, no sé qué podría ser

Trafalgar se sorprendió, ese niño lo amaba y correspondía a sus sentimientos, que importaba que fueran piratas, podían salir adelante si ellos así lo querían y conociendo al monito solo los podría separar la muerte. Así que decidió darle algo a su amado para que pudiera encontrarlo sin problemas.

Ten mi vivrecard- le entrego law a luffy- así, si pasara algo o nos separásemos nos aseguraremos de encontrarnos

No la quiero- contesto luffy poniendo sus manos detrás de su espalda,- yoo ... No...pue..do ..te..nerla- tartamudeo

Law se asombró en sobremanera por la reacción de mugiwara, pensó que le alegraría tenerla, era una muestra de cariño que le quería dar

La mirada de luffy se ensombreció, sus ojos fueron tapados automáticamente por su sombrero

\- No soportaría ver otra de estas consumiéndose- le explico luffy al ver la cara de preocupación que había puesto law- la que Ace me dio desapareció frente a mi

Law se acomodó al lado moreno y lo abrazo mientras acariciaba su cabello, como quería hacer desde hace un tiempo

-No te preocupes-le consoló law- yo no voy a morir, además el que siempre está al borde de la muerte eres tú no yo- esas palabras hicieron reír al pequeño, así que siguió-tengo buenos nakamas, soy doctor y desde ahora te tengo a ti- eso ultimo lo dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Y así se quedaron en esa posición hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos sin darse cuenta, después de todo ese día había estado de locos. Cuando luffy se levantó se dio cuenta que ya había amanecido, además de que se encontraba solo, movió su mano y se encontró con la vivrecard que law le quiso entregar la noche anterior, en ella llevaba el nombre del ojeroso y un te quiero. Luffy la acepto, el había entrenado estos dos años para volverse más fuerte, para proteger a la gente importante para él, sabía que si comenzaba a arder él lo volvería hacer, volvería a correr para rescatar a esa persona y esta vez moriría antes de perder a alguien. Levanto la mirada con una sonrisa y rio, su típica risa que parecía salir del corazón. Se paró y corrió al encuentro del que sabía que era el amor de su vida.

Cuando llego abajo vio al law apoyado en la proa viendo el mar, al verlo sonrió y se lanzó hacia él, law se sonrojo levemente y le dio un tierno beso de buenos días, sus nakamas que veían la escena desde lejos sonrieron, ya que su capitán había ganado como siempre.

 **si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por leer, voy hacer un capitulo mas que será netamente de zoro y sanji y como va su relación en el barco sin que se den cuenta sus nakamas, pero va ser mas corta que este capitulo o al menos eso espero**

 **cualquier comentario , queja o reclamo van a ser bien recibidos**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola...me acabo de dar cuenta de que el capítulo pasado no salió todo lo puse en el primer capítulo, y como no se editar todavía lo voy a dejar así, bueno este es un capitulo puro zoroxsanji, de cómo mantienen su relación a escondidas de sus nakamas, primeramente esto iba ser un one shot, pero me gusto escribir de ellos dos así que no pude aguantarme, sin más que decir, espero que les guste y no me molesto si me dejan algún comentario, que siempre es bien recibido XD**

 **Advertencia: supongo que debo mencionar que tiene algo de lemon**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes no son míos le pertenecen a eiichiro oda**

Zoro entro temprano en la cocina, desde que partieron de punk hazard se le había dado el habito de ser uno de los primeros en despertarse de la tripulación, la razón de ese extraño fenómeno era un cocinero, el cual al tener que preparar banquetes gigantes para su capitán tenía que levantarse antes de los demás, lo que proporcionaba una cocina solitaria en la cual podía compartir un momento juntos sin interrupciones. Lo encontró apoyado en el encimero fumando uno de sus infinitos cigarros, siempre lo encontraba en esa misma opinión todas las mañanas, según el cocinero le ayudaba a aclarar sus ideas para saber que cocinar ese día. Sanji se dio cuenta del espadachín y sonrió, no con esas sonrisas tontas que le dedicaba a las chicas, sino una sonrisa nueva, muy parecida a esas cuando cocinaba o la que ponía cuando hablaba de su sueño, el All blue. Esa sonrisa que hacía que algo se derritiera dentro de él, Zoro se puso rojo y miro hacia el piso mientras caminaba a zancadas hacia su cocinero, estos días habían sido únicos, aunque le desesperaba comportarse como una colegiala enamorada no lo cambiaría por nada. Tomo a Sanji de la cintura jalándolo hacia sí y lo beso largamente.

Sanji por su lado lo recibió gustoso, puso sus brazos detrás del cuello de Zoro y lo acerco mas así, adoraba como ese espadachín idiota se ponía cuando tomaba la iniciativa, hacía que las mejillas del otro se pintaran de un fuerte tono de rojo.

\- Te extrañe- dijo Zoro pasándole la lengua por los labios del cocinero

\- Nos vimos anoche- se rio Sanji, haciendo vibrar sus cuerpos

-lo sentí como una eternidad- susurro Zoro contra los labios de Sanji- o acaso tu no me extrañas

\- Te he esperado por 2 años, tenerte a mi lado en estos momentos es más que sufriente para mí, eres el aire que me falto todo este tiempo para vivir, así que saber que estas aquí a mi lado me llena por completo- declaro Sanji

Zoro lo aprisiono con sus brazos, lo necesitaba con todo su ser, le encantaba tenerlo así, si fuera por él se quedaría todo el tiempo en esa posición, pero sabía que el cocinero tenía otras obligaciones, así que con pesar lo soltó

Sanji entendió que sus cinco minutos de intimidad habían terminado, el tenía que dedicarse al desayuno, así que comenzó a prepararlo. Mientras Zoro se sentaba en una de las sillas de la encimera, si había algo que apreciar era al cocinero dedicándose de lleno a su pasión.

\- Ten Zoro- Sanji le paso una botella de sake mientras comenzaba a hacer malabares con una masa- para que te distraigas un rato

Zoro aceptó gustoso la bebida, después de todo solo quería estar un rato apreciando a su cocinero favorito, y pasar un momento a solas con él.

oooooo

-¿no quieres ir a jugar con lo demás? - Le pregunto Sanji al ver que Zoro no se había retirado de la cocina

-No quiero-dijo Zoro levemente ruborizado- voy a quedarme un rato aquí y luego voy a entrenar

Sanji no quiso cuestionarlo más, el marino se esforzaba en ser cariñoso y lo quería como era

-ya que te piensas quedar acá, no me quieres ayudar a cocinar, ya que hace unos momentos te quejaste de mi comida-le dijo Sanji medio divertido, medio enojado

-Fue la costumbre- se disculpó Zoro, pero acepto la tarea de ayudar a Sanji, ya fuera broma o no, el quería ayudarlo. Cogió el cuchillo que Sanji le tendió y se dispuso a cortar la col, pero solo consiguió trozos bastantes destrozados. Sanji se puso detrás de Zoro colocando sus brazos alrededor de el

\- Tienes que cogerlo así- le susurro en su oído mientras cogía su mano para enseñarle la correcta posición de manos-¿quieres que te enseñe?

Zoro trago saliva, le prendía que el cocinero se pusiera seductor

-Tienes que cogerlo fuerte- continuo Sanji, pero parecía que se olvidó de la cocina porque ahora estaba respirando por el cuello de Zoro.

El espadachín al sentir las caricias de Sanji soltó el cuchillo y volteo un tanto brusco, cogió a Sanji de las caderas y lo levanto para sentarlo en la encimera, este se dejó hacer y rodeo la cintura de Zoro con sus piernas, lo tenía arrinconado mientras lo besaba apasionadamente. Zoro extrañaba a Sanji, a él y su cuerpo, los momentos que pasaban juntos ya no eran suficientes para saciar su hambre, si bien era cierto que le encantaba pasar tiempo con el solo conversando, también lo necesitaba.

Sanji sentía que el espadachín comenzó a bajar el beso por su cuello, así que lo inclino para darle más espacio, sintió las manos de Zoro pasar por su espalda, sin darse cuenta ya tenía desabrochada la camisa, pero parecía que el moreno no se saciaba con esa caricias, ya que comenzó a desabrochar el pantalón del rubio

-Marino- gimió Sanji-espera y si alguien entra-siguió, pero ninguno de los dos hizo intento de parar, y menos cuando sintió las manos del espadachín tocar su trasero y acércalo más a él para haciendo fricción en sus miembros

-Un... No...Me importa- la respiración del peliverde se encontraba agitada, le comenzó a besar nuevamente el cuello dejándole marcas

-Zoro, te necesito- exclamo Sanji al sentir la erección de Zoro contra su estómago- te necesito dentro de mí. El cocinero tenía la camisa abierta y el pantalón en los muslos, mientras Zoro se encontraba casi vestido, solo un poco desordenado por las caricias que le daba el cocinero. Ante la urgencia de Sanji, sonrió; le encantaba que este pidiera que lo follaran, restregó su erección más fuerte contra la de Sanji que comenzó a gemir contra el cuello del espadachín

Sanji metió la mano dentro del pantalón de Zoro y cogió la erección de Zoro, este mordió el hombro del contrario-déjate de juego y follaje duro-le dijo Sanji con fuego en los ojos

Ante esto Zoro dirigió su mano a la entrada del cocinero-así que ya no te importa que nos vean ¿cierto?, ¿no te importa que te vean sudando al estar conmigo?, ¿no te importa que entre tu querido capitán y que te vea gemir mientras te corres?-le gruño Zoro, sabiendo que al cocinero le encantaba que sea duro con él en el sexo. Bajo su rostro hacia la entrepierna de Sanji y le rozo con su aliento, mientras introducía un dedo dentro del contrario, este gimió y se agarró de la cabeza de Zoro para sostenerse, el peliverde introdujo otro dedo y comenzó a juguetear con ellos dentro de él.

Pero entonces sintieron un gran estallido en la puerta que los hizo separarse, vieron los restos de un globo en la ventana de la puerta, los gritos que vinieran afuera también los alertaron y otro golpe en la puerta hizo que se acomodaran la ropa para ver de qué se trataba tanto escándalo, se acercaron hacia la ventana y vieron que abajo había una guerra total con law incluido, seguro fue cosa de su capitán.

Los dos se sentían frustrados ya que ninguno quedo satisfecho con ese encuentro, ambos estaban un poco agitados, pero ya no intentaron acercarse o si no, sabían que iban a lanzarse encima del otro otra vez. Se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron, ambos se sentían igual pero no se podía remediar, al menos no inmediatamente, luego arreglarían el pequeño problemita que tenían ambos. Zoro se acercó al rubio lo cogió con una mano la nuca del contrario y le dio un breve beso en la nariz, Sanji sonrió aún más, ese marino lo volvía loco.

-Termina la comida tu solo, si te ayudo vamos a terminar igual-le dijo Zoro sonriendo, Sanji no le respondió, solo le obedeció y continuo donde se había quedado antes. Zoro luego de unos minutos salió de la cocina para ponerse a entrenar de una vez por todas, ya lo estaba dejando olvidado por el tiempo que le dedicaba al cocinero

Sanji se recostó contra la pared una vez que Zoro salió, se sentía como una colegiala enamorada, no sabía si podía aguantar tanto amor, pero estaba seguro de que era ahora o nunca, que era momento de entregar su corazón a la persona que amaba.

ooooo

Zoro y Sanji se encontraban viendo como la nieve caía, les traía recuerdos, en punk hazard también nevaba de esa manera, les venían recuerdos de ese momento cuando revelaron sus sentimientos; como la de Sanji sujetando la mano de Zoro reteniéndolo para que no se vaya, los rostros de ambos sonrojados ante las palabras del cocinero, la manera en que ambos evitaban miradas y el beso ansioso que vino después de eso. Ninguno dijo nada, ambos sabían que estaban pensando en lo mismo y dejaron que el sentimiento de ese momento los invadiera

-Te amo- susurro el rubio como aquella primera vez haciendo sonrojar a Zoro, el cocinero al ver sonrojarse al otro sonrió, de verdad amaba la nieve

ooooo

Sanji estaba recostado contra la pared en la habitación de la pecera, fumaba un cigarro esperando al marimo, seguro ya no tardaría en llegar, suspiro resignado por la discusión que seguro iban a tener cuando este llegara.

-¿Que hacías con Luffy? - gruño el espadachín, entrando furioso al cuarto

-¿Qué crees tú que estábamos haciendo?- le dijo Sanji mientras se sentaba y aflojaba su corbata, sabía que Zoro se iba a poner así, pero no se arrepentía de haber pasado un tiempo con su capitán

-Estaban abrazados- dijo histérico Zoro-¿qué quieres que piense de eso?

-Le estaba dando un consejo - dijo cansado Sanji, él sabía que las palabras del monito también habían afectado al marimo aparte del abrazo, a veces pensaba que lo hacía adrede para divertirse a costa del espadachín- estaba preocupado por law

-¿Entonces que era esa chorrada de que no le puedes decir no?-exclamo Zoro

-Solo le dije lo obvio-siguió defendiéndose Sanji- que nadie se puede resistir a el- Zoro lo miro molesto con un brillo en sus ojos que no predecía nada bueno, pero antes que hablara continuo- no me mires así porque tú eres el primero en obedecer lo que te dice tu capitán

Zoro abría y cerraba la boca sin poder articular palabra, Sanji sonrió triunfante al ver como el peliverde se quedó sin palabras, cogió su mano y lo jalo para sí, le encantaba lo celoso que era su marimo

-deja de renegar, soy todo tuyo, con una mirada ya tienes dominio sobre mí- le dijo Sanji dispuesto a terminar esa pequeña discusión- mejor terminemos con lo que comenzamos en la cocina- Sanji sabia como manejar al peliverde y que tenía que decir para que este se tranquilizara, después de todo era su complemento. El espadachín al ver que esa conversación no llevaba a ningún lado, opto por seguir el consejo de su cocinero acercándose a besarlo y acostarlo en el sillón en el que se encontraba, amaba a ese rubio y sabía que no debía tener celos ni dudas de él, pero eso no quería decir que le gustara verlo tocando a alguien en su presencia, se lo iba a dejar pasar esta vez por haberse tratado de Luffy, porque en esa parte el cocinero tenia razón (aunque no lo admitiría), él no le podía negar nada a su capitán.

ooooo

Zoro sonrió al ver a trafalgar besar a Luffy por la mañana, aparentemente el consejo que el cocinero le dio había servido para algo, aunque el mérito era para su capitán ya que cuando quería algo no se rendía hasta obtenerlo.

 **Bueno eso fue todo en este fic, es más corto que el primero porque no quería complicar la historia, gracias por haberlo leido**


End file.
